<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harem Of Argus by vecnawrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922202">Harem Of Argus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites'>vecnawrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissioned Work [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breast Play, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Domination, F/M, First Time, Lingerie, Masturbation, Mating Press, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Spanking, Teasing, Voyeurism, blowjob, excessive cum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby Rose loved Jaune Arc. She had ever since she was little, and the moment she became legal, she struck, asking him out before anyone else could. However, even with this, others still desired him, much to his shock. Can Jaune juggle his girlfriend and the myriad of others that want him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc/Harem, Jaune Arc/Raven Branwen, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Summer Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissioned Work [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Arc And The Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, this is another commission of mine, a definite series to come. Hope you all like it! Comments are appreciated, as always!</p><p> </p><p>Artwork is done by Jay156!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ecstatic. That was the word Ruby Rose would use if one asked her how she was feeling at this very moment. <em>Ecstatic</em>. Here she was, arm and arm with the boy she had always loved, even back when they were kids and not the young adults they were now. She never thought she would have gained the courage to ask him out. She knew he likely wouldn’t see the signs; after all, he only grew up with sisters, and pretty much his entire friend base was female. He wouldn’t get hints from her since he would likely put anything into a ‘friendly’ zone. And she <em>knew</em> that other girls had been looking at him too, including her own half-sister! But <em>she</em> had asked, and now, she was returning from a wonderful date with him...and she was going to take it further if she could.</p><p> </p><p>The date had been perfect. Jaune had been the utter gentleman, taking her to a restaurant that she had been wanting to go to for a while, a movie she had been wanting to see, and even taking a picture to commemorate the occasion. Now, however, she was going to invite Jaune in...she had been dreaming of him making her his since before she had been legal...now, however...since she was an adult? There was no holding back anymore. By the end of tonight, she was going to be split apart by Jaune’s cock!</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for tonight, Jaune! I really loved it…” she blushed as she leaned into him, enjoying his warmth as he wrapped his firm arm around her. She received a small laugh in answer. “I was happy too, Ruby...I will admit, I was surprised you actually thought of <em>me</em> that way...I mean, I’m usually the ‘annoying brother’ type, as my sisters say.”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby looked up at Jaune, shaking her head slightly. Jaune <em>truly</em> didn’t see how good a catch he was. But that was okay. It allowed her gather the courage to ask him out, after all. “Well you know now.” she said simply, hugging his arm tightly to her. She wasn’t going to tell him-<em>yet</em>-that there had been actual <em>fights</em> over trying to snag a date with him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As they reached her doorstep, Jaune smiled down at Ruby. He never expected her to like him in that way, but he wasn’t complaining. She was beautiful, much like the flower that her family took its name after. Delicate, but hardy, and with thorns to protect herself when necessary. She looked more mature than he had ever seen her, wearing a lovely red dress with black accents and the slightest bit of makeup, accentuating her looks and bringing out her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, here we are...would you like to go out again this weekend, Ruby?” he ventured, hoping that he wasn’t being presumptuous. The smile that formed of Ruby’s face was blinding and breathtaking.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’d <em>love</em> to…” Ruby murmured. Seeing him hesitate, she squeezed his hands. She gathered her courage. “W-Would you like to come inside for a bit? You aren’t expected home yet, right?” she knew that his parents were out and the only family member currently at his home was Saphron, so she felt safe keeping him overnight.</p><p> </p><p>She saw Jaune blush, making her happy. Squeezing his hands again, she reached out with one hand and opened the front door. “Come on, my mom, aunt, and Yang are all asleep.” she had milked the fact she was an adult now to make sure that they wouldn’t wait up to greet her.</p><p> </p><p>Leading him through the darkened house and hallways, Ruby felt her heart beating faster and faster as they neared her bedroom; she could tell that Jaune was a bit confused too. Opening her bedroom, she frantically looked around to make sure it was clean, and sighed in relief. She had remembered to clean up before Jaune picked her up that day.</p><p> </p><p>Tugging Jaune along, she closed the door behind them (missing the fact that it didn’t <em>click</em>) and pushed Jaune onto the bed. “I...Jaune...I want to…” she swallowed. Why was she so bad at this?! She shook her head. She was never going to be a great orator, getting all nervous and fumbly, mixing up her words whenever she was forced to speak with people.</p><p> </p><p>Since words wouldn’t work, she decided to go with action. Locking her silver eyes on Jaune’s sapphire blue ones, Ruby reached behind her and grabbed the hidden zipper of her dress, her cheeks warming as she watched Jaune’s eyes widen in shock as a slow <em>‘zzzzziiiiippppp’</em> filled the air of her bedroom and she felt air flow in between the satiny fabric and her heated skin. Her core was already warm, her new panties humid.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling the zipper down to the base of her spine, she hummed happily, warmth pooling in her lower belly and a tingly feeling dancing around her skin. She smiled bashfully as she brought her arms up and with an almost casual shrug, her dress <em>slipped</em> off her body, falling around her ankles with a barely heard <em>fwump</em>, revealing what she had been wearing underneath to her boyfriend, and in moments, her lover.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby reveled in Jaune’s stare, and watched in lust as his slacks tented mightily outwards. The moment she had seen this lingerie, she <em>knew</em> that she had to have it. A bikini like red string looped around her neck, connecting to a lace collar running along the tops of her breasts connected to a black band with red ribbon trim over her nipples, a gauzy black material on the underside and hanging over the underside of her breasts.</p><p> </p><p>Her core and pert rear were covered by panties of almost the same style, solid black covering her core, while the black gauze like material covered her mound and most of her bottom.</p><p> </p><p>Rounding out the outfit were stockings with roses and black lines embroidered within them, making her long legs look elegant.</p><p>
  
</p><p>As Jaune’s eyes roamed over her body, Ruby had <em>never</em> felt so beautiful.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Raven Branwen was a lot of things. Ex-Lover to a (sadly) dead man, wiped criminal record from her teenage years, worrywart mother (though she’d fight anyone who even hinted at it), and attempted guiding figure for her own daughter and honorary niece (though she didn’t know how well she was doing at that, Summer was definitely the better mother).</p><p> </p><p>But Summer had fretted about Ruby going out on her first date (despite being overjoyed at the fact she went for the boy she liked), wanting to wait up despite Ruby saying that she didn’t have to. Summer and Yang were currently asleep and, having heard the door and footsteps.</p><p> </p><p>Heaving herself out of bed, she walked quietly towards Ruby’s room, just to peek in and see that Ruby was settling into bed for the night. Reaching her bedroom, she saw that the door was cracked and decided to just peek inside, expecting to see Ruby in her pajamas and curling up to go to sleep. Her eyes widened at what she saw happening inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Rae...you had the same idea too?” Raven nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Summer’s voice next to her. Looking to the side, she saw her housemate standing next to her wearing her shorts and a thin tank top that stopped about an inch under her breasts, baring most of her toned belly. “How does Ruby loo-<em>mmph!”</em> Summer released a muffled sound of shock as Raven slapped her hand over her mouth, and jerked her head toward the door.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning over and peeking into Ruby’s bedroom, Summer inhaled sharply, her eyes going wide. She was thankful that Raven’s hand was over her mouth, since it swallowed the squeak she released.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ruby walked towards her boyfriend with a sway in her hips, having practiced for this moment. Empowered by this she walked up until she was just before her boyfriend, leaning over and kissing him on the lips. “I want to be yours tonight, Jaune…” she lowered herself to her knees and stared hungrily at the large tent sticking out from his pants.</p><p> </p><p>Scooting forwards, she rubbed her cheek against it, while her hands moved up and began undoing his belt. She saw him swallow hard, but knew that when Jaune got into it he would definitely be leading this little dance.</p><p> </p><p>Tugging on his slacks, Ruby smiled sweetly up at Jaune. “I need you to lift your hips, please.” she said, her tone soft and comforting. She was pleased when Jaune did as asked, allowing her to bring his pants down his legs and off, tossing them to the side with her dress, leaving the blonde in his strained boxers and dress shirt.</p><p> </p><p>She hummed, gently tugging on the warm fabric, watching the long spire of flesh bend down towards her as she pulled. She hummed, licking her lips as she imagined how big it might be...<em>THUNK!</em></p><p> </p><p>Ruby’s eyes widened as she pulled Jaune’s dark blue boxers down and was practically <em>uppercutted</em> by Jaune’s shaft, the wide head slapping into the bottom of her chin.</p><p> </p><p>Moving back, she started shamelessly at what was between Jaune’s legs. He didn’t have a penis, he had a massive throbbing dick! She swallowed and rubbed her thighs together, wetness forming between her legs.</p><p> </p><p>Gently reaching out, she wrapped her dainty hand around his shaft, shuddering as she felt the heat from the shaft seep into her skin.</p><p> </p><p>Jaune was truly blessed. By her best estimate he was between eight and nine inches, thicker than she could close her hand around, and his balls...she swallowed. The large spheres could rival plums in size. How had her boyfriend kept this hidden? Not that she wasn’t grateful that he had kept it secret. If the girls had known about this, she’d have never gotten a chance to gather the courage to ask him out!</p><p> </p><p>Leaning forwards, she rubbed her nose against the shaft, marveling at the immense heat against her cheek, her lungs filling with his scent. A powerful wave of heat flowed through her, her core getting hot and wanting attention. Tilting her head, she pressed her lips to the hard flesh.</p><p> </p><p>Trailing kisses, small and sweet, up and down his hard shaft, Ruby slowly breathed in his thick musk, her core getting warmer and wetter as she did so. She moved down slowly towards where the scent was strongest, burying her nose in his swollen sack and breathing deeply, shuddering as her lungs were filled. Her free hand slipped between her legs, rubbing at the damp spot on her panties, little bolts of pleasure flowing through her body. She squeaked happily, her toes curling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jaune was shocked. If one had asked him if he would have sex with his girlfriend (his first girlfriend) the night of their <em>first</em> date, he would have laughed. Not only because that was <em>ludicrous</em>, he knew practically all girls wanted to wait to see if the guy was worth it, but because it was <em>Ruby</em>, the girl who had <em>literally</em> whacked Blake over the head with one of her <em>Ninja’s of Love</em> novels because it was ‘filth’. But obviously the ‘Little Rose’ had some incredibly dirty thoughts of her own, since her face was practically buried in his swollen sack, her nose dragging in his scent deep. He was surprised at how into it she was getting. Seeing her like this was honestly turning him on a great deal, filling him with a deep hunger that he wanted to sate…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Raven watched, eyes wide and mouth dry as her innocent niece wore some of the skimpiest lingerie she had ever seen (and considering some to the stuff she and Summer had worn for Taiyang, that was saying something!), and on her knees before her boyfriend, stroking a massive cock. It seemed she found out why Juniper was always glowing...and why she had so many damn kids!</p><p> </p><p>Summer’s mind was whirling. When had Ruby bought <em>that</em>? Why hadn’t she spoken about this with her? Why hadn’t she asked about birth control options? <em>Where had her innocent little daughter learned this?!</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pulling back a bit, nose permeated with Jaune’s scent, Ruby stared up at her boyfriend with hazy eyes. “Just enjoy...<em>daddy~”</em> she hummed, watching Jaune’s eyes widen as she moved up to the tip, opening her mouth and flicking her tongue out, lapping up the bead of fluid that had formed at the tip. As she sweet bit of liquid flowed over her tongue, she moaned, leaning forwards and pressing a soft kiss to the tip. Then another. And another. Another. Another. Another...<em>shlup!</em> Ruby faintly heard Jaune gasp as she found warm, spongy flesh between her lips and on her tongue.</p><p> </p><p>As the taste of his skin, of the salt and the musk filled her mouth, she felt herself beginning to get more riled up. She wanted to <em>worship</em> this magnificent flesh, to worship <em>Jaune</em>, and be worshiped and claimed by her ‘daddy’ in return. Slowly, she ran her tongue around the bulbous head that was in her mouth, suckling gently as she gave her daddy the tending to he deserved.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Raven’s jaw dropped as she watched her supposedly innocent niece begin to bob her head on a cock thicker than her own wrist, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked, the shaft beginning to shine under the dim light of the room as her saliva began to coat it. Warmth flooded her core as she thought of being in there, sucking that cock…</p><p> </p><p>Summer covered her mouth with her hands as her daughter, her so sweet daughter, who just this morning was telling her how excited she was over the upcoming date that Jaune was taking her on, start taking a cock bigger than she had ever seen in her mouth. Even still, she could shamefully feel wetness pooling in her core...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ruby hummed happily as her daddy placed his hand on her head, his fingers sliding through her red-tipped locks, sliding around to the back of her head and cupping her, before taking control and slowly sliding her head further and further downwards. Pulling her hand back slightly, she slipped her fingers into her underwear, feeling the sticky wetness of her juices clinging to her slim digits.</p><p> </p><p>“Such a naughty girl you are, Ruby…” she glanced up at her daddy, who was looking down at her with a smirk, one that made her tight little virgin pussy clench, “Pleasing yourself like that...isn’t that <em>daddy’s</em> job?”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby shuddered; carefully removing her wet fingers from her panties and forcing herself to stay away from her aching core. It was going to be hard, since her arousal was only growing as Jaune began to move her head along his cock. Her eyes widened as Jaune pulled her head down, until the fat head of his cock hit her gag reflex. She gagged harshly, her throat spasming around the thick flesh.</p><p> </p><p>Jaune moved her head back, until his cock popped out of her lips, thick strands of saliva and precum mixed together connected to her lips as she coughed a bit. “It’s okay, sweetie...we’ll work on that...train you until you can take my cock <em>all</em> the way in your throat no problem…”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby smiled, leaning forwards and rubbing her cheek against Jaune’s slick cock. <em>“</em><em>Sounds wonderful, Daddy…”</em> she cooed, before pressing kisses along his cock again, looking up at him with worship in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby looked at the pillar of slick flesh before her, before drawing the tip into her mouth again, sucking gently and bobbing her head, keeping her eyes on Jaune’s the entire time as she moved her tongue around, intent on getting her second ‘dessert’ of the night.</p><p> </p><p>She bobbed her head quickly, picking up speed and adding her hand to the mix, stroking the thick cock and humming low in her mouth, her core tingling as Jaune groaned. She hoped that he was going to cum soon. Not only did she want to taste it, her mouth was getting a bit tired.</p><p> </p><p>She was rewarded when Jaune groaned her name and tensed, sucking intently as hot thick fluid began to fill her mouth. She started swallowing quickly, the thick sweet taste coating her tongue and sliding down her throat, filling her belly up with its warmth.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually though, she had to pull back, unable to keep up with the intense bursts of cum that filled her belly. Pulling off with a <em>pop</em>, she closed her eyes immediately as cum sprayed across her face, coating it in a milky mask.</p><p> </p><p>She cooed, shivering and slowly wiping the cum off of her face with her fingers, putting it in her mouth and swallowing it, shuddering every taste she got. <em>“You taste so good, daddy…”</em> she moaned out, shifting on her knees before him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jaune, despite breathing hard from how hard he came, smirked as he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the floor with his pants. “Get up here, baby girl. It’s time to make you feel good, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby couldn’t deny her core <em>flooded</em> when Jaune looked at her with those deep blue eyes of his. Her mouth went dry as he removed his shirt, leaving him fully naked before her. Standing shakily, she crawled on the bed, releasing a loud <em>“EEP!”</em> as Jaune’s hand impacted on her rump, shuddering as he squeezed her rear possessively.</p><p> </p><p>The red-tipped brunette lay on the bed next to her boyfriend, drumming up from the lessons she had taken...as in, the multitude of porn she had watched...to lay as sexily out on the bed next to him as she could. <em>“</em><em>What are you going to do to me, daddy?”</em> she asked, rubbing her thighs together as Jaune stared at her hungrily, shifting to loom over her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Summer and Raven both stared, mouths open in shock as they watched Ruby, sweet <em>innocent</em> Ruby, choking herself on her boyfriend’s cock, gagging around the thick flesh for several long moments, before Jaune moved her head back, letting her cough and they watched her <em>nuzzle</em> up against the large stalk of flesh like a kitten would a stroking hand before continuing.</p><p> </p><p>Both found themselves shivering as she called Jaune, “Daddy”.</p><p> </p><p>But that was <em>nothing</em> compared to the shock that filled them when Jaune came, forcing Ruby to swallow what looked to be a truly <em>massive</em> amount of cum, before Ruby pulled off and received a good sized facial. Raven in particular twitched at that scene. She had always loved it when Tai had a big load for her, and loved teasing him and making him pent up so they payoff was that much bigger when they fucked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ruby squeaked as Jaune captured her lips, lying haphazardly across her body, careful not to place his full weight upon her form. Even still, she felt the warmth and comforting weight of his body, even as she found his tongue invading her mouth and wrestling against her own.</p><p> </p><p>She could still faintly taste the chocolate dessert they shared at dinner.</p><p> </p><p>She shuddered as his strong hands moved around her body, so small compared to his, so thin, but he touched her like she was the most precious thing on the earth to him. Her heart thumped powerfully within her breast. She knew Jaune was strong, he worked his family’s farm, but feeling his muscles this close...she whimpered and clutched at her boyfriend, her hands trailing along the planes of muscle along his back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Breaking the kiss, Ruby tilted her head as Jaune kissed along the chords of her neck, before keening as the blonde <em>licked</em> along her flesh, leaving a wet patch of skin that instantly began to cool under the air of her bedroom. She arched her hips as he dragged his tongue along her collarbone, before dipping into the hollow of her neck. She felt his hand slide underneath her body, sliding up to between her shoulder blades, his callused touch making her giggle. <em>“Tickles!”</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jaune smirked at his girlfriend as his fingers found the catch in the lingerie and popped it open, allowing him to begin to slip it free from Ruby’s body, the flimsy garment flying off to the side somewhere in the room, Ruby’s perky C-cup breasts bared to him.</p><p> </p><p>Jaune licked his lips. Ruby lay underneath him, beautiful silver eyes wide with emotion, cheeks flushed a bright pink, hair flyaway and tussled, breasts heaving as she rapidly inhaled and exhaled, her little pink nipples looking hard enough to etch glass.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ruby swallowed. “Y-You like them, daddy?” she asked softly, arching her back and presenting her breasts up in offering to her boyfriend. She had always felt self conscious of her bust size, being the smallest in her family of four.</p><p> </p><p>Her boyfriend said nothing, but the fact that he leaned down and began peppering kisses along the tops of her breasts, making her shiver and goosebumps break out along her arms. A whine escaped her as Jaune’s lips moved over her skin, pressing kisses all over her breasts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Raven shifted in place, wetness beginning to seep into her panties. She knew that she shouldn’t be feeling this way, but damn, if watching didn’t turn her on so much…</p><p> </p><p>Summer wanted to cover her eyes, wanted to walk away, wanted to barge in her precious baby’s room and wrench the two apart, but she couldn’t move. All she could do was watch as her baby was made into a woman. Her nipples bulged outwards, tenting her tanktop obscenely. She had always loved her breasts being played with...it seemed Ruby shared that with her as well, judging by the sounds she made as Jaune suckled on her nipples.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ruby mewled, fingers and toes curling as Jaune toyed with her sensitive buds, his fingers and tongue driving her wild, her pussy wet and dripping now. <em>“Daddyyy….pleeeeeaaaassseeee…”</em> she cooed, arching her hips up again. <em>“Neeeeeed yoooooouuuuu…”</em> she whined.</p><p> </p><p>A squeak left her as she felt her panties tugged down and flung somewhere, only for her eyes to widen and for her to slap her hand over her mouth as Jaune slipped between her legs, beginning to lap at her soaking pussy, his tongue roaming over her core as he licked up her juices. She trembled as Jaune’s tongue went wild over her leaking slit. Where had Jaune learned to do this? Her eyes rolled back in her head and she released a muffled squeal into her hands as she came hard, bucking upwards into his face. She whined softly as she slumped, Jaune moving up, his face wet as he placed his cock against her soaking core, his lips and chin soaked from her arousal.</p><p> </p><p>She shivered with a whine as her older boyfriend began grinding against her core, making her squirm as she found herself wanting his cock within her. <em>“Please…”</em> she moaned, her thighs closing and trapping her boyfriend’s slick cock between them, providing friction for both. <em>“</em><em>Don’t make me wait any longer, Daddy…”</em> she looked up at Jaune hopefully, reaching up and placing her hands on his shoulders, gently curling her fingers and pressing lightly into the muscle. Jaune’s smile made her feel warm...as did the fact that his cock moved back and his tip pressed against her wet lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, baby girl…” Jaune started, before <em>thrusting</em> his hips forward with a loud <em><b>Slickt!</b></em> “...I won’t keep you waiting…”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby arched as she was suddenly <em>spread</em> and <em>stretched</em>, in ways her fingers or her single foray with a rather phallic shaped marker had prepared her for. A keening whine escaped her mouth as her fingers and toes curled, her core clenching around Jaune’s cock tightly. She gasped and squeaked, trying desperately to center herself as Jaune simply stayed put in her body, thankfully giving her a chance to calm herself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Summer and Raven swallowed harshly, watching as Ruby arched from being blatantly penetrated by Jaune’s cock. Both knew they were dripping, shameful as it was to admit it…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jaune hummed low in his chest as he looked down at Ruby, reaching up and cradling her cheek as he kept his cock still, enjoying the deep tight warmth wrapped around it. “You’re <em>perfect</em>, baby girl...how are you feeling?” he tilted his head, seeing the deep flush of her face and wondering if he was too much. He knew his cock was big, after all.</p><p> </p><p>He watched Ruby open her eyes, the silver pools full of emotion. <em>“Umm, Daddy~”</em> he couldn’t deny that hearing that word spill from her plump little pink lips towards him only made his aching cock twitch. He was lucky that Ruby had gotten him off already with her mouth. Her velvety pussy and the way she was looking at him only made him harder and wanting to cum again…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ruby bore down on Jaune’s cock, both herself and him groaning from the intense sensations that were made. “Please...don’t keep me waiting! Been dreaming of this for <em>months!”</em> she cried out the last word, bucking her hips upwards into Jaune’s.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jaune chuckled. “As you wish, baby girl.” he spoke, pulling his hips back, before directing them inwards with a <em>clap</em>, making Ruby gasp and arch, crying out.</p><p> </p><p>Jaune wasted no time, beginning to thrust back and forth rapidly as he decided to fuck Ruby’s sexy little ass into her mattress, wanting to mold her pussy until it fit the size and shape of his cock alone. And he loved how eager Ruby was to be dominated by him, how she whined and squirmed underneath him, how she clutched feebly at his shoulders and weakly kicked at the sheets beneath her. Hearing her whimpers and cries of <em>“Daaaaadddddyyyy…”</em> like the sweetest music to his ears.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ruby was in a state of almost euphoria. She had <em>never</em> felt this good under her own hand before. She leaned up, puckering her lips, she tried to kiss Jaune several times, each time missing just by a hair before Jaune took pity on her and pressed his lips against her own. She moaned happily as their tongues tangled with one another again. She lost, but she didn’t care at all. She had her daddy, and that was all that mattered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Summer and Raven stared in awe as Jaune plowed Ruby into the mattress. And like it or not, both were envisioning themselves in Ruby’s place. It was easy since neither had had any sort of loving other than the self variety for years. Shamefully, both slid hands into their panties, their fingers digging into and working away at their hot, needy cores, their pussy juices dribbling down their inner thighs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ruby keened, feeling that bubbling feeling that she knew was the prelude to her orgasm forming, pooling in her belly and tightening. <em>“J-J-Da-Fuck, Daddy! Gonna...gonna…”</em> she groaned, going taut beneath Jaune’s body, clutching at him and clenching around him tightly, her pussy flexing and rippling hard as Ruby tipped over into the best orgasm she had ever felt.</p><p> </p><p>Jaune growled, his eyes squeezing shut as he came harder than he ever had in his life, his balls erupting and sending every drop of cum into Ruby’s depths. He thrust several times more, short, stilted, rough, unable to be fluid or graceful.</p><p> </p><p>Strength leaving him, Jaune gathered Ruby in his arms and slowly shifted them, rolling onto his side, hugging Ruby close, closing his eyes, and allowing himself to finally relax. “Love you, Ruby…” he murmured, keeping his slowly softening cock inside her. It was too comfortable to leave.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Love you too, daddy…”</em> Ruby snuggled into Jaune’s slightly sweaty chest, inhaling the smell of their mixed scents, mixed with the scent of sex, filling her lungs. <em>“Perfect…”</em> she moaned softly. Nothing could take this feeling away…</p><p> </p><p>...not even knowing her aunt Raven and her own<em> mother</em> had been watching through the crack in her door like voyeurs the entire time, their hands in their pajamas performing a deed that she had done quite a few times fantasizing about Jaune. <em>‘Hope you enjoyed watching </em><em>mom,</em><em> auntie</em><em>!’</em> she giggled to herself as Jaune’s arms wrapped around her, the warmth and comfort lulling her into sleep in her boyfriend’s arms.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Outside, both Summer Rose and Raven Branwen shuddered again as they clenched around her fingers, the scenes of debauchery far more efficient than any porno at getting them off. To her shame, <em>this</em> porno starred their daughter/niece and the boy that not only Ruby, but she knew many others were sweet on.</p><p> </p><p>Giving one more longing glance in the room, imagining themselves in Ruby’s place, both Raven and Summer began to walk off on shaky legs, silent and shameful, intending on heading to their bedrooms, to try and get a warm shower and calm the arousal flooding through her.</p><p> </p><p>...it failed, and the Branwen spent a good portion of the night working her trusty vibrator in her pussy, attempting to cum enough to feel as satisfied as Ruby obviously was by Jaune’s thick cock. As the batteries in her toy died, Raven huffed. It was readily apparent that toys wouldn’t cut it anymore. She wanted, no, <em>needed</em> a nice, hard, throbbing, dick. One that was long enough to hit her deepest spots, and thick enough to stretch her well. Fortunately, one was in the other room right now...and all she had to do was convince Ruby to let her have a go!</p><p> </p><p>...in Summer’s bedroom a similar scene played out, although the elder Rose had her hand clamped over her mouth, whimpering as she worked the dildo in and out of her core. She whined into her hand loudly as she came, clenching around the dildo in her soaking pussy. She felt so shameful, masturbating to mental images of her daughter being plowed by her boyfriend, and imagining herself being in her daughter’s place, being claimed by her…<em>“Daaaadddddyyyyyy~”</em> she cooed softly, cumming hard enough to squirt around the dildo, leaving Summer a sweaty and breathless mess in a wet bed, the air of the room thick with her sex musk.</p><p> </p><p>Closing her eyes, she hoped that in the morning, her lust would be gone...and that she would be able to look her baby girl in the eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capturing A Raven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a blissful night together, Ruby and Jaune spend some of the morning enjoying each other's bodies more. However, there are two other people in the house at the moment, and things could change very quickly for the pair...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Warm. Happy. Blissfully sore.</em> These are things that Ruby Rose felt as she snuggled further into the wonderful smelling warmth underneath her. It smelled just like Jaune. <em>‘That dream…’</em> she thought, her eyes still closed as she basked in the muted arousal of her obvious sex dream between her and Jaune. <em>‘I </em><em><b>really</b></em><em> need to let him know I want to have sex with him...that dream was too…’</em> she blinked, feeling her pussy stretched and plugged with something, and she <em>knew</em> she didn’t own any toys…<em>‘Real…’</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eyes snapping open, she blushed fiercely as she realized she was lying <em>naked</em> on top of Jaune, who was just as naked as her, and her mind flashing back to her ‘dream’ she realized that it had actually <em>happened</em>. A powerful <em>thump, thump, thump</em> heard in her ear brought forth the realization of how utterly <em>small</em> she was compared to her six-foot-two boyfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking over their bodies in the early morning light just peeking through her window, Ruby smiled. They had moved very little in their sleep, apparently; she was still on top of Jaune’s body, her breasts smushed against his defined abdominal muscles, her core still speared and stretched by the thick plug that was his cock. She hummed happily, feeling his strong arms looping around her body, wrapping her in the feeling of love and safety.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She glanced at the clock, pouting when bright red numbers reading <b>5:</b><b>23</b> stared into her retina. Why was she up so early?! Her boyfriend had fucked her into a puddle of content orgasming goo the previous night, so why was she up before dawn!?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shifting, she squeezed her eyes shut as pleasure blossomed within her pussy, she had shifted and Jaune’s cock nudged within her core. Her cheeks flushed as arousal began to fill her belly, her core becoming warmer and more damp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly rocking her hips up and down, she moaned softly as feelings of pleasure, of bliss, began to fill her, pussy walls tightening and bearing down on the thick shaft of meat within her. She buried her face back into Jaune’s chest, taking a deep drag of his scent, that of sandalwood, cinnamon, just a hint of sweat, humming in satisfaction as she slowly began to fuck herself on his thick cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruby moaned into Jaune’s muscled chest, rubbing her cheek against his pectorals like a kitten wanting attention as the pleasure within her body began to build, getting bigger and bigger, swelling within her belly, making her wiggle against him, humming as the pleasure began to build within her, smiling as her boyfriend groaned softly in his sleep underneath her body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turning her head, she began to press tiny, sweet kisses to Jaune’s chest, her lips flattening against his warm skin, his wonderful scent filling her nose and making her core clench just that little bit more around the cock spearing her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moving her lips a bit to the side, Ruby hummed as her lips brushed against his nipple. Remembering how she had felt when he had licked and sucked upon her own, she wrapped her lips around it and gently flicked it with her tongue, sucking gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She squeaked as Jaune arched with a groan, his cock pushing into her and making her bounce upwards, her core clenching hard around him, flexing in almost orgasm. She only needed a bit more friction…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...which came to her as she felt powerful hands grab and squeeze her bottom possessively, <em>pulling</em> her down, her sensitive little nubbin of a clit grinding down on wiry blonde hair, the sharp sensation sending her over the edge and making her squeal as she flexed and squeezed around his cock. As she trembled on top of him, she heard a rough voice enter he ears. <em>“Naughty little girl...couldn’t even wait for daddy to wake up, could you?”</em> Ruby couldn’t deny that the sleepy rumble Jaune made only turned her on more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Sorry, Daddy! Your little girl needed to cum!”</em> Ruby whined, her body still quaking in the aftershocks of a wonderful morning orgasm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Smack! “EEP!”</em> Ruby quivered as Jaune’s powerful hand crashed down on her tush, sending mixed signals of pleasure and pain rushing through her, radiating from her behind. She arched as his hands clamped down on her backside and <em>squeezed</em> her cheeks, practically <em>mauling</em> them in his hands. <em>“Ride me, baby girl. Daddy didn’t get to cum…that’s not exactly fair, now is it?”</em> he growled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruby shivered as she began to sit up, immediately missing Jaune’s warmth as she placed her palms on his lower abdomen, her nipples puckering as the cooler air of her bedroom wrapped around her body. Looking down at her boyfriend, her silver eyes roamed over the sculpted, well built flesh, his six pack, defined pectorals, and kindly face, although right now, there was a sleepy smirk on his lips and mischievous glint in his blue eyes that she wanted to kiss away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Any thought of ‘resistance’ was knocked out of her as Jaune bucked his hips upwards, ripping a yelp out of her mouth, silver eyes widening and her pussy clenching once more around him as she was <em>lifted</em> off of Jaune’s cock about halfway, before crashing back down on top of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stars swam before her eyes, small squeaks escaping her mouth as she shuddered on top of him. Another <em>slap</em> to her bottom made her jerk in place. “Come on now, baby girl...you’ve teased me for how long now? I think I deserve an orgasm too…” another swat to her rear, on the opposite cheek this time, made her whimper, her core clenching down on Jaune’s hard cock within her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gazing down at her boyfriend, her lover, Ruby placed her hands on his lower abdomen, right alongside his navel, and resting her weight on her knees and the balls of her feet, she began to bounce on top of him, slowly at first, rising up no more than an inch before dropping back down, squeaking as pleasure filled her body, her breasts bouncing and jiggling as she fell back onto his lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaune smirked up at Ruby, loving the sway and bounce of her heavy breasts, her nipples hard and pebbled before his eyes. He hummed in pleasure as she bounced upon him again, feeling her warm and tight little pussy squeezing upon him tightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pulling one hand off of Ruby’s bubbly little backside, he slid it up along her side and traced his fingers along her ribcage, making her squeak and twist on his shaft, pulling a deep groan from his own chest, before his hand reached its final destination: her full breast, his index finger and thumb pinching and twisting the crinkled pink nipple as his baby girl bounced on top of him more. As he twisted her nipple lightly, she shuddered on top of him, her pussy flexing and attempting to milk him. He groaned, a deep thrum in his chest. He would have thought he would be on something of a hair trigger this morning, what with being in varying stages of hardness all night and waking up to Ruby fucking herself on top of him, but he was still going strong inside her. <em>“Hmmm, that’s it, Ruby...keep riding me…”</em> he growled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruby whined, already feeling another orgasm building in her at a quick rate, that bubbling in her belly growing hotter and more intense as she rode Jaune like the stallion he was. Her core clenched as he twisted her nipple a little bit more. <em>“Ffffuuuuuccckkkk!!”</em> she whined, only to jerk as Jaune gave her rear a sharp swat, the <em>smack</em> of his hand impacting her jiggly bottom filling her room like a gunshot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Ah!”</em> she gasped, looking down at him to see a smirk on his face. <em>“Language, Ruby Rose!”</em> he chided, giving her butt another light swat, the pleasant sting suffusing through her plump flesh. She clenched around him, whimpering. <em>“A-Again, daddy…”</em> she moaned. Another spank to her ass made her pussy clench more, that knot in her belly getting tighter as she was spanked like a naughty little girl by her daddy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaune was surprised that Ruby seemed to be getting off on being spanked, but given the clenching around his cock every time his hand impacted on her soft backside, he wasn’t going to judge. Watching his small girlfriend tremble and shake on top of him, her breasts shaking, her mouth open in a wide ‘O’ shape, her eyes rolled up in her head. As he spanked her love ass one final time, Jaune received a shock, albeit a welcome one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>MMMMMM~Daaaaaadddddyyyyy!!!~”</em> Ruby released a low wail as she came <em>hard</em> around Jaune’s cock, clenching and <em>squirting</em>, a clear sheen of her fluids covering his pelvis and lower belly. She panted hard, trembling and shaking violently on top of him as she attempted to recover from the intense cum she had just gotten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the aftershocks of her orgasm finally faded, Ruby blushed, for her forehead down to the tips of her nipples as she realized what she did. What kind of filthy girl got off on being spanked? Cracking an eye open, she expected disgust, disdain...she instead saw Jaune looking at her with awe. A warmth filled her chest. What has she been worried about? Jaune had never seen anything bad in her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She licked her lips, feeling his hard cock still within her. “Sorry, Daddy! I’ve been a bad girl; I still haven’t gotten you off yet! Don’t worry, your baby girl is on the case~” she said cutely, sitting up fully and setting herself down firmly on him, feeling his heavy balls underneath her butt. Without waiting for a cue, she began to bounce up and down on Jaune’s cock, moaning and whining at how wonderful it felt for his large cock to be moving inside her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could feel how hard he was, hear his own moans in her ears, but that wasn’t enough for her. She wanted to hear him go wild and growl like he did last night when he was fucking her into her bed, making her cum her brains out!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Gonna...make...you...cum…!”</em> Ruby moaned, going as fast as she could, before squeaking as she accidentally went a bit too far, activating her semblance, her hips disappearing in a blur of fluttering rose petals. Her eyes widened, but she knew that she was on the right track when Jaune grabbed her above her hips, his large palms on either side of her navel as he began bucking up into her, sounds resembling <em>actual</em> growling escaping his throat as he brought her down on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaune couldn’t believe it when Ruby’s semblance activated, her hips and pussy going absolutely wild on top of him, wrapping, flexing, warping, shuddering, <em>vibrating</em> over every nerve ending of his cock. He growled as he squeezed Ruby’s sides, pulling her down as he bucked upwards, cumming explosively, his balls pulsing as he ejected what felt like every drop of fluid in his body into Ruby’s warm core. He slammed upwards into her body over and over, each <em>clap</em> of their hips meeting also filled his smaller girlfriend’s womb with a spray of hot thick cum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both moaned and cried out as their orgasms blended together, clutching at one another in a loving, trembling mess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruby slumped down on Jaune’s chest, boneless and feeling like she did last night-a freshly fucked puddle of content goo formerly named Ruby Rose. She panted heavily, her nose filled with the scent of sex, sweat, and Jaune’s musk. She adored feeling the twitching cock still in her pussy, the hot cum swirling around her womb. She could tell that Jaune still had a lot in there for her anyway, his heavy balls still seeming so full underneath her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaune cradled Ruby close to him as his heartbeat pounded in his chest. He buried his nose in her hair, breathing in the scent of her shampoo, strawberry, the scent faint due to her last shower being yesterday before their date, combined with her more natural scent, a citrus-like sweetness. His cock was warm in her body, wrapped snug in her core. He glanced to the side blearily, tired blue eyes seeing the numbers reading <b>6:52</b>. He blinked. They had apparently fucked over an hour of time way. He would have to get up, dressed, and sneak out before Ruby’s mom and aunt noticed he was here. He was <em>sure</em> they wouldn’t exactly <em>appreciate</em> him having slept in Ruby’s room...never mind taking her virginity and apparently spoiling her for life, if the way she was nuzzling against his chest meant anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ruby...sorry, but I’m literally going to have to get out of your house in a few moments.” Jaune murmured, making his girlfriend look up at him with a pout. <em>“Why?”</em> she whined out, looking even cuter than he normally found her. He smiled and gently pat his silver-eyed girlfriend’s bottom. “Because it’s about seven in the morning and I don’t want to have to jump out your window. If your aunt or gods forbid, your <em>mom</em>, catch us like this, we don’t be going on dates for a long time. Happened to Saphron with one of her exes.” he shuddered as he remembered waking up to the scream that was a mix of shock and rage several years ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the plus side, that same situation was how he had met Saphron’s current girlfriend, Terra Cotta, a beautiful dark skinned young woman with black hair, dark eyes and red rimmed glasses. She liked to wear baggy clothes, hoodies and thick sweaters and the like, but he knew that she had a very curvaceous body hidden beneath them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruby pouted harshly, her cheeks puffing as she realized he was right, even if she didn’t like realizing it. But still, well, they were already cutting it close, why not go all the way? Slowly, she shuddered and moaned as she pulled herself off of Jaune’s cock, having to wiggle her hips left and right as she did so, her pussy not wanting to let him go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pulling off with a <em>pop</em>, Ruby felt her aura activate, immediately helping her lips heal from the immense stretching session they had gone through over the past hours, the petals of her ‘little rose’ sealing shut and trapping her boyfriend’s cum within her. Wouldn’t want to waste that, now would we? But speaking of wasting…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She lowed her body, sliding down Jaune’s muscled form until she was level with his sticky cock. <em>“Hmm, looks tasty, daddy~ Can your little girl have a taste?”</em> she asked in a cute tone, not bothering to wait for him to attempt to deny her again (although from what she heard, she didn’t think he would deny a cleaning blowjob, if her reference material was correct), before leaning forwards and beginning to lick their mixed cum from the thick shaft of flesh, starting from his balls and sliding all the way up the shaft, until she flicked her tongue over the fat, weeping head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Humming happily, she turned her tongue around, dragging it downwards, scooping up the admittedly delicious mix of Jaune’s thick cum and her more tangy juices. Reaching the base of his shaft, she hummed, dropping down a bit and peppering his balls with kisses, loving his scent and the reactions of his twitching thighs and seeing his cock twitch before her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moving back to placing kisses all along his cock, Ruby opened her mouth and drew Jaune’s tip in, sucking gently as she lowered her head down, licking all around it as she neared her damnable gag reflex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her throat tickled, before she pulled back and allowed her saliva to pool in the back of her throat in an attempt to lubricate her throat enough, before she <em>plunged</em> herself down, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes as she felt her throat try to spasm, but she stared up at Jaune, triumphant, her lips wrapped around the base of his cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sucked his cock, twirling her tongue around and gathering everything that they had both left on it, before lifting herself up slowly, sucking and twirling her tongue until she reached his tip, flicking it wildly with her tongue several times, pulling off with a <em>pop</em>. “There! Nice and clean!” she licked her lips. She could see Jaune’s face flushed, and his chest rising and falling quickly. Her heart thumped in excitement as he reached out for her-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-only for it to sink past her belly as she heard a knock on her door. She locked her terrified silver eyes with Jaune’s panicked blue as she heard her mother speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Ruby, are you up sweetie? You don’t want to ruin your sleep schedule! Your aunt Raven and I want to hear all about your date, as well!”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Licking her lips, Ruby sat up. “I’m awake, mom!” she called back, proud beyond belief that her voice didn’t crack. “I’ll be glad to tell you and auntie Rae about my date! Jaune was such a sweetheart!” she said cheerfully, her hand gently grabbing and stroking his hard cock, feeling absolutely wicked at doing this with a thin door separating their naked forms and her mother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>That’s...wonderful to hear!”</em> did her ears confuse her, or was that a pause in her mom’s voice? <em>“Why don’t you get dressed and let Jaune take a shower while you tell us about it before breakfast?”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both paled at the knowledge that they had been found out, even though Jaune’s cock didn’t shrink any. Finding her tongue, she spoke. “S-Sure, mom!” she gave Jaune a panicked look, but he gently patted her on the back, rubbing it tenderly and leaning forward, kissing her cheek. “Whatever happens, it won’t break us.” he whispered in her ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her heart warmed, even though it was pounding. He was right. Whatever happened, they would make it through it-together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quickly gathering their clothes(or yesterday’s clothes, in Jaune’s case, while Ruby grabbed new panties and her pajama bottoms and a tank top) and dressing themselves(despite Jaune being embarrassed at his still hard cock making a very prominent tent in his boxers), Jaune and Ruby made their way to the door, giving each other a nod before opening it to face the music.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Summer and Raven both waited patiently for Ruby to arrive, Summer pacing, wearing a thin tank top that allowed her nipples to bleed through and a pair of booty shorts that clung to her bubbly backside, highlighting every small jiggle as she moved. “I can’t believe this, Rae! First date, no condom, no birth control! What was she thinking!?” she ranted worriedly, gnawing on her lower lip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven, however, was wearing nothing more than a black robe, loosely tied and barely concealing her large breasts, and a pair of black and red panties, leaving her long legs bare and exposed. “Relax, Sum, she’s a grown woman now, we raised her right…” the dark haired woman grunted, rubbing her eyes. She had gotten so little sleep she felt hungover, but she knew that wasn’t the case...unless you could get hungover on having dreams where you were fucked senseless by the perfect-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door of Ruby’s bedroom closing brought them both out of their funks, and they heard two pairs of footsteps, one heading away from them, the other tentatively making their way towards them. <em>‘Ruby was nervous…’</em> Summer thought with a sigh. She wasn’t angry, not truly. Ruby was just experiencing the joys of love...Gods knew that she and Raven had done far worse when they were both with Tai, all those years ago…</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruby swallowed nervously, trying to calm her pounding heart down before she met with her, likely upset, mother and aunt. But she wasn’t going to be cowed! She was going to fight for what she and Jaune had! And she <em>certainly</em> wasn’t going to be grounded for something they never punished <em>Yang</em> for!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nodding to herself, she stepped out of the hallway and into the den where her mother and aunt were waiting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaune wouldn’t be ashamed to admit he rushed through his shower, for several reasons. One, he didn’t want to leave Ruby alone for too long with two likely angry women, and two, he honestly didn’t want to run the risk of getting thrown out of the house naked...which his <em>mother</em> had done to Saphron’s ex. He shuddered as the still cool water beat down on him as he quickly scrubbed himself down with soap, cleaning himself of yesterday’s and this morning’s sweat and...other fluids.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rinsing the soap off, Jaune turned off the water and stepped out, grabbing a towel and doing a quick buff down. He looked down at his still hard cock with a sigh. Even the practically icy shower hadn’t made it abate. It had been teased all morning, and hadn’t gotten the payoff it wanted. With a sigh, he pulled back on his boxers, working his hard cock down the leg so it didn’t just stick straight out. That wouldn’t make a favorable impression of him when he saw Ruby’s mom and aunt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slipping the rest of his clothes on, wrinkled as they were, Jaune made his way to the door and opened it-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-only to see Ruby waiting there for him. Before he could say anything, she grabbed his hand and tugged it gently. “Jaune, I need you do do me a favor.” she asked, her tone pleading. The look on her face and pleading light in her eyes melted his heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anything, Ruby. What do you need?” he knew that Ruby would never put him in a position that would be awkward-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need you to have sex with my aunt Rae and my mom.” Well. Perhaps he should rethink that statement about his girlfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a flurry of movement, thanks to Ruby’s semblance, both were in a larger bedroom than Ruby’s with a king sized bed. The room was well kept, far more so than his own or even Ruby’s, but what caught his attention most was the fact that Summer and Raven were sitting on the bed, seemingly waiting for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He swallowed hard. It wasn’t hard to see where Ruby and Yang got their looks, <em>and</em> their curves, from. Summer was just a more curvy Ruby, with breasts a cup size larger breasts and wider hips, barely covered in her tiny tank top and short shorts, her nipples poking through and visible camel toe showing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turning away, he glanced at Raven, but that only made things worse, since the woman was wearing a <em>sinfully</em> short robe which <em>barely</em> covered her large breasts (some of the largest he’s seen outside of his mother and Weiss’s older sister and mother), hints of pink showing that her own nipples were just seconds away from breaching containment. Her long legs were crossed, bringing attention to their smoothness...and the fact she was only wearing a tiny pair of <em>panties</em> on her lower half.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Releasing a somewhat strangled noise, Jaune looked back at Ruby, only to find her missing. He blinked, jerking in his spot as he felt Ruby’s hands on his waistband, before his eyes widened as she <em>yanked</em> his pants down, revealing his hard cock, which arched upwards and <em>smacked</em> loudly against his belly before sticking outwards before him. <em>“Ruby!”</em> he gasped, <em>“What are you-”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He paused in his complaint when he saw both Summer and Raven staring at his cock almost mesmerized, their eyes wide and mouths in an ‘O’ shape. Due to the silence in the room, he easily heard Summer whisper, <em>“Its even bigger than we thought…”</em> next to her, Raven licked her lips and rubbed her thighs together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt Ruby hug him from behind and watched her hands come around his waist, one hand cupping and palming his heavy balls, rolling the spheres in her palm while slowly stroking his cock. In front of her mother and aunt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you decided on who’s going first?” Ruby asked, getting Jaune to look back over his shoulder, seeing the small smile she had on her face. He glanced back to see Summer moving to the side and Raven preening. “I am!” she shrugged her robe off her shoulders, allowing it to pool around her waist and reveal her E-Cup breasts, barely any sag at all despite their size and breastfeeding Yang as a baby, her bright pink nipples hard from arousal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As her mother stood up off her bed and moved away, Ruby gently shoved her boyfriend over to the bed, moving back with her mom to watch, already knowing this was going to be <em>hot</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaune managed to stop himself before he crashed into Raven, and instead climbed onto the bed, looking up at Raven...only to receive a pair of panties to the face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, stud...show me those moves Summer and I watched you use to rock little Ruby’s world off its axis last night!” he heard a squeak, and glancing to the side, he saw Summer looking mortified, her cheeks turning a bright red. He also noticed that Ruby didn’t seem surprised, meaning she must have noticed them at some point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking back at Raven, he noticed that she had laid back a bit, spreading her legs open and revealing her slit, bare save for a landing strip of black hair. As he watched, she reached down and spread her lips apart with the index and middle fingers of her right hand, revealing slick pink insides. “Well?” she asked, hefting a breast and licking her own nipple, drawing the teat into her own mouth with ease, leaving him just <em>knowing</em> she did that frequently...as well as a small part of him wondering if Yang did that when she pleasured herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Show me that you can lead this little dance~Ruby looked so <em>submissive</em>...it was so hot! Do you think you have what it takes to make me submit? Tai couldn’t do it...neither can y-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaune quickly got bored of her bragging, lunging forwards and plunging his index and middle fingers into Raven’s core, his thumb pressed on her clit. He started at her as he began to quickly pump them in and out of her soaking core, rolling his thumb over her clit firmly. “You talk a big game,” he began, watching her arch and feeling her clench around his fingers tightly, “But you are already clenching around my fingers…” pushing a bit of Aura into his thumb, he watched the formerly cocky woman arch with a gasp, her pussy flexing and wrapping around his fingers tightly. He curled his fingers and pulsed aura through his finger tips, smirking as Raven grunted, her head thrashing back and forth as she <em>squirted</em> around his fingers, her juices coating his palm and wrist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruby watched with wide eyes as as her boyfriend actually stopped her aunt from bragging about her sexual prowess, which she knew from experience was gross to hear. Despite her shuddering, she found her hand sliding down her belly and into her pajama bottoms, delving into her wet panties and rubbing over her wet lips. Her eyes hooded as she watched her boyfriend continue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Summer watched with wide eyes as Raven gasped in orgasm, her fingers digging into the sheets, her long legs shooting up, toes curling as she trembled. She knew for all of Raven’s sexual bluster, she was a power bottom at best. A good hard show of dominance and she was as compliant as a kitten...like now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blindly reaching out, Summer grabbed her scroll, opening the video function and beginning to record. This was too good <em>not</em> to record for later teasing material…she rubbed her thighs together as she tried to ignore her own arousal, not noticing the fact that that a dark spot appeared on the front of her shorts...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaune looked down at the shocked Raven with a smirk on his face as he began to move his fingers, hard and fast, slick noises coming from between the stunned black-haired woman’s thighs, muted, breathless gasps escaping her lips as wet <em>slaps</em> came from between her thighs. Already, her eyes were rolled up towards the top of her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He picked up speed, sending more aura to his finger tips, flexing and curling his index and middle fingers, rotating his thumb in semicircles clockwise, then counterclockwise, like he had been taught, being rewarded with a squeal from normally cocky woman and another squirting orgasm. He smirked, slowly pulling his fingers out of her core. <em>“</em><em>Hmm, all that talk about me being able to ‘lead this game’, but when it comes down to it, you’re a subby little kitten, aren’t you?”</em> he growled, not giving the older woman a chance to back talk, grabbing her thighs and pushing them forwards, making Raven grunt as her legs were spread open, pressing her arms to the bed and framing her breasts nicely, her lower legs stuck in the air, her core glistening underneath the muted morning light peeking through the drapes, lines of her dew dripping down her rounded cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arching his hips, and pinching his kegel muscle several times, Jaune repeatedly slapped Raven’s soaking core with his cock. “Are you going to answer me?” he chuckled softly as he only received muted moans and whines.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hummed. “I don’t know…” he leaned back a bit, rocking his hips back and forth against her soaking core, the underside of his cock becoming shiny and slick with her juices. He looked to the side at a now openly masturbating Ruby and recording Summer. “Girls, tell me...if she’s naughty and doesn’t say what she wants, should I give her the fucking she so obviously desires? Or should I move onto you, Summer? Let her just watch what she could have had, had she only told me what she wanted?” he hummed. Part of him didn’t know <em>where</em> this was coming from, the rest of him reveled in it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Nooooooo~”</em> a weak sounding moan came from below, but he ignored it, keeping his blue eyes locked on the masturbating Ruby and Summer, who’s own hand was now in her shorts, both mother and daughter blatantly fingering themselves to the scene before them. “Girls?” he repeated, letting his cock <em>slap</em> against Raven’s wet core once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruby swallowed, before speaking, her voice rough. “I...if Auntie Rae won’t give in, yeah, you...you should show mom a...a good time...she’s...she’s been needing some loving…” she panted, slick noises coming from her pants, her fingers and palm sticky as her arousal rose was she watched that cock that was inside her not too long ago sawing between her aunt’s pussy lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Summer nodded, her mouth dry as she imagined being fucked by that massive cock that was rubbing along Raven’s core. She could see her friend breaking, quivering like back when Tai had taken them both to bed those rare times they had a threesome. <em>“I...I’d love to be fucked…”</em> she managed to say, hating the fact that her voice cracked, but <em>damn it</em>, she hadn’t had a real dick since Tai had passed!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaune turned back to Raven, who was on the edge of her defiance being broken. “...very well, she doesn’t want to admit she’s a submissive little kitten, so why not? Summer, come on over.” he sighed, giving off a disappointed air, only for hands to weakly grab his wrists, making him look down in amusement, somehow knowing that her defiance was over. “Yes, Raven?” he asked, seeing Summer looking oddly disappointed out of the corner of his eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven looked up at him almost hatefully. Well, not actual hate, but certainly hating what she was about to do. But, it was either admit this, or lose out and be forced to wait and watch as Summer got fucked while she fingered herself. <em>“Wait…”</em> she growled out, looking away shamefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaune smirked. “What is it?” he asked. “You need to hurry, Summer is about to come and get fucked so hard she won’t be able to walk~” he smiled as she glared at him, showing him that her defiance wasn’t all gone. Yet. “I...I…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaune smiled as he watched her pride war with the need and desire to be fucked, before it was obvious which warring side won. <em>“I’m a subby little kitten…”</em> she whispered. He chuckled. “What was that, sweetie? I couldn’t hear you~ And address me properly, please~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven <em>broke</em>. She had been fingered by a hand <em>not</em> her own, and the teasing orgasms and even more teasing rubbing of the cock before her was driving her nuts! It didn’t help that Summer and her own niece were staring at her, blatantly masturbating...and <em>recording</em>?! She shuddered, her mouth opening on its own and words spilling out of their own accord as she realized her friend was recording her being <em>tamed</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>I’m a submissive little kitten, daddy~! I act big and tough, but I just want to be dominated, claimed like the naughty little girl that I am!”</em> she breathed heavily, large tits heaving, her nipples harder than most metals at this point. <em>“Now fuck me hard, daddy~”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaune was surprised; he was honestly expecting ‘master’ rather than ‘daddy’, but he wasn’t going to complain. He smirked down at Raven, reaching up with his hand (the one slick with her cum) and cradling her cheek. “Don’t worry, sweetie...daddy will take care of you.” he shifted his cock until his tip dragged along her wetness, before he paused. Raven may not be a virgin, hell, she may have born a child into this world, but Mating Press was a more advanced position for people who had sex regularly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But...he wasn’t willing to stop now. With a swift movement, he shifted her so she was on her side, facing Summer and Ruby, before raising her leg up and resting it on his shoulder, shoving his cock into her core with a wet sound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shuddered. She was so hot and wet, her walls squeezing around his cock, almost strangling him. Did this woman <em>ever</em> masturbate? He growled, looking down at her and seeing her looking at him wide eyed, almost lost...but her body knew what it wanted; her tight vaginal walls gripped him greedily, almost trying to suck his cum out of his balls. But he knew that wasn’t going to happen for a while yet. For now, he rolled his hips back and forth, simply enjoying the sensation of fucking the second pussy that he had been in during the past twenty-four hours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven huffed a breath, eyes wild as she stared at the man who had just...had just <em>slammed</em> into her without a care as to whether or not she was ready...and <em>fuck</em>, did that make her hot! For her man to just decide that <em>he</em> needed to get off, and thrust into her, claiming her, making her body his property! Her eyes rolled up in her head as Jaune began to move, fucking her, sending waves of ecstasy flowing through her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Why had she waited this long to get fucked!?</em> Her core bore down on the cock shifting through her, making her clutch at the sheets and bite her lip, releasing a muffled scream of pleasure as she came again, so swiftly it was shameful. She gasped for breath, shuddering through the aftershocks...but even then, Jaune was a machine. He refused to stop, fucking her through the orgasm and keeping her at the height of orgasm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaune grunted as Raven came hard around his cock. <em>“Fuck, woman!”</em> he groaned. <em>“How long has it been? You feel as tight as Ruby did before I spread her wide!”</em> he bucked, nearly sending Raven into the headboard from the force, making him readjust himself and his speed. It wouldn’t do to make her hit her head and ruin the mood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He heard the dark haired woman mewl beneath him, trembling and her core flexing and shifting around his hard cock. He couldn’t help but chuckle. <em>“Speechless, hmm? Can’t say I blame you...its like you’re trying to suck the cum right out of me!”</em> he growled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>D-Daaaaadddddyyyyyy~!”</em> Raven whined, <em>hating</em> the fact that she had been dominated so easily, that she hadn’t even gotten to show off her oral talents before she had been claimed! <em>“Fuuuuccckkkk!”</em> she whined, cumming hard <em>again</em>, her core working overtime in it effort to draw the cum from Jaune’s balls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaune groaned, his balls protesting as he slowed down, rocking back and forth. “All right, I think you’re limbered up enough now!” drawing back, he shifted a visibly confused Raven onto her back, before grabbing her legs and placing them up against her chest, her knees framing her breasts. He shifted so he was looming over her, rubbing his tip against her clenching tunnel. “Ready for the <em>real</em> fucking?” he asked, smirking as she gave him a challenging look. <em>“Do it, daddy~”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaune hummed, before<em>thrusting</em> downwards, enveloping the entirety of his cock in her wet folds with a slick noise, bottoming out in less than a second, their hips <em>clapping</em> together, Jaune’s balls <em>smacking</em> into the underside of her asscheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven arched as best she could with her legs pressing down on her arms, eyes wide, mouth frozen in an ‘O’ shape as she was spread wider and filled fuller than <em>any</em> toy she had ever used. Her fingers and toes curled and uncurled, inhaling and exhaling swiftly and sharply in little huffs, her body jerking underneath the signals of immense pleasure she hadn’t felt since she last had a dick inside her, which was <em>years</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hope you’re ready, sweetie...daddy’s about to rock your world off its axis.” Jaune promised, before he placed his hands next to her head and slowly raised his hips, his cock feeling the bite of chill as the air of the room wrapped around his warm and wet cock-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-before he descended with a <em><b>SMACK!</b></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>A strangled, squeaking gasp escaped Raven’s mouth, her eyes rolling back in her head as waves of pleasure rushed through her body, being unable to focus on anything but the massive cock splitting her body in two. Her pussy clung to that spear of flesh as it retreated, not wanting to let it go. <em>“G...hah…”</em> she couldn’t even form coherent words, but that didn’t matter when her lover came down on top of her again with another resounding <em><b>SMACK</b></em>. She could feel the sting in her ass, her rear jiggling from the impact of Jaune’s weight against her body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruby whimpered as she came hard around her fingers, watching as her boyfriend claimed her aunt and made her his. It was surprising how quickly the normally intimidating woman broke, but then, she had been having a severe dry spell as of late.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Summer panted softly, her eyes hazy as she watched the scene before her, hand working her core as she imagined herself in Raven’s place. Somehow, she managed to not drop her scroll or shake it too much, getting a clear video of her friend being fucked and claimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven whined, hating the fact that she couldn’t do anything but <em>lay</em> there, making her only focus on the pleasure and what Jaune was doing to her, and nothing else. <em>“Fuuuuucccckkkkk!”</em> she choked out, her pussy clenching down on Jaune’s cock as he crashed into her again, her eyes rolling back as she came hard, squirting again, her juices spritzing onto his lower abdomen. She tried to catch her breath, but Jaune was a machine, he kept <em>going</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On and on, his thrusts were powerful and rhythmic; he <em>knew</em> what he was doing. In a distant part of her mind, a part currently not being <em>fried</em> to death by non-stop pleasure, she knew that he <em>couldn’t</em> be a virgin with the skills he was showing...nor the stamina. Her thoughts were swept away as she came again with a scream of pleasure, arching up again, before jerking as her blonde lover slapped her rear with a <em>crack!</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was very little pain, but what sting there <em>was</em> only made the fires in her belly burn that much hotter. <em>“Fuck!”</em> she cried out, her pussy going wild and rippling around the shaft within her body as he began to rapidly spank her, sometimes smacking one cheek several times, other times switching every spank, but never giving her a chance to get used to the rhythm, to learn where the next stinging blow to her ass would be coming from until his palm was already colliding with her backside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Daddy, daddy~I’m gonna cum again! Gonna cum again! Fill me up! Please, let me feel!”</em> she whined loudly, no longer caring that she was being witnessed, being recorded, all that she cared about was the next orgasm that her daddy could give her, and being filled up to the brim with his cum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaune knew he was about to blow. He had been blue-balled this entire fucking morning. First by Ruby’s teasing and getting herself off while he was asleep, then she hadn’t managed to make him cum that much during her ride, <em>then</em> she had to be a teasing little minx and clean (read, <em>suck</em>) him off, making him even harder! He could feel his balls churning heavily, the heavy orbs pleading for mercy and to be emptied of more of their payload. The rapid, continuous smacking of the sensitive spheres against the rippling backside of the woman wasn’t helping them any.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Here it cums, Raven! Going to fill you up! Hope you’re ready for it, I’ve been backed up for a while this morning!”</em> he growled as his balls finally reached critical, drawing up as he bottomed down into her core, growling darkly as his cock erupted, spraying rope after rope of thick, virile cum into Raven’s depths, shuddering in relief and pleasure, bucking his hips back and forth into her, each time he bottomed out sending another spurt of cum into her depths. He breathed shakily, happy that he was <em>finally</em> able to get some release...even if it was only one orgasm after a good hour of being teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven came with a <em>shriek</em>, convulsing and trembling underneath Jaune’s form, cumming hard as she felt wave after wave of thick semen enter her body, the sheer amount of it forcing it into her womb, making her cry out as she came <em>again</em>, her womb hungrily drinking up the offering from her new lover. Pleasure flowed through her body in waves, any soreness at the intense play that she had experienced gone through the endorphins flowing through her, making her throw her head back and tremble, waves of pleasure flowing through her, the orgasm being more powerful than any other she had had in <em>years</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruby and Summer watched in awe as Jaune’s large balls lifted, pulsing visibly as both shook and trembled. Summer quickly increased the zoom, focusing on Raven’s belly as it slowly began to pudge, then visibly <em>swell</em> from all the cum being pumped inside of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruby stared, almost jealous as her knees shook, her pussy clamping down on her fingers as she came again from watching her boyfriend fill her aunt with his cum. She knew how the older woman was feeling, and wanted to feel it again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Summer licked her lips. She hoped that he had another load like that within him when it was her turn. She hadn’t had a womb full of cum in a long, long time. She shifted her hand, focusing on how slutty Raven’s face looked. Her eyes were wide, pupils were blown out, she had a wide, dopey grin on her face, and her tongue was lolling out of her mouth. “That’s a good look for you, Rae.” she murmured breathily, unaware that Raven was slowly turning towards her. “Perhaps we can use that face for the Christmas cards this year?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>Oh, it was <b>on!</b>’</em> Raven thought, huffing feebly as Jaune, the hung stud, pulled his porn worthy cock out of her body, and still <em>hard</em> at that, he was certainly a keeper, and rolled, managing to put her feet on the floor and rise up, despite how shaky she was due to her circulation just coming back after the intense fucking she had just gone through.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Hah...oh...oh, yeah?”</em> Raven would have sounded <em>far</em> more intimidating if she currently wasn’t soaked in sweat and dripping cum, the thick fluid streaming down her inner thighs from her gaping core, huffing and puffing like she had just ran two marathons back to back, cheeks (both sets) bright red from the intense sex she had just gone through, but even then with all that, Raven <em>lunged</em>, grabbing Summer and making her yelp as she yanked her top up and bared her breasts, using her other hand to shove her panties down, revealing Summer’s bare, slick core, lines of her feminine honey sliding down her inner thighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a shove, Raven knocked the woman in loose bondage onto the bed. Summer squeaked as she fell onto her back, squirming and fighting to move her shirt, either down or off, none of the three others in the room knew, as she was only succeeding in making her breasts bounce and jiggle about wildly, the motherly mounds almost dancing before them as she whined, trying to free herself from her thin top.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her legs weren’t in much of a better state, her thin t-back panties tangled and wrapped around her ankles, leaving them locked together. Fighting against them, she began kicking, accidentally kicking them<em> off</em> and flinging her soaked panties into Jaune’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rather than being annoyed this time, Jaune grabbed them and took a deep sniff, humming darkly and his cock twitching, staring at Summer with lust in his eyes; Raven smirked, seeing him still rock hard and ready for action, even after all that he had done with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take her, stud.” she said, making Summer go stiff; not just her body, she could see the buds on her breasts hard and pointing outwards. “She’s wet and ready, you can take her and make her yours as well. I mean, its not like she’s trying to say ‘no’.” grabbing her own scroll, Raven opened the video function, making sure that both Jaune and the nearly naked Summer were in the frame.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tease her pussy, she likes a good bit of build up before you get into it, it gets her motor running like you wouldn’t believe!” As Jaune’s hand reached out, Raven leaned against the wall and hit <em>record</em>, ready to see Summer be turned into a slutty, cum drunk mess like Taiyang used to do to her. She licked her lips, her arousal beginning to build again as she watched what was happening in front of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was going to be <em>great.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Feel Of Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Summer's turn to feel the love!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaune licked his lips, pondering how much had changed in the past twenty four hours. This time yesterday, he was panicking over his date with Ruby. Now? He had been balls deep in not only her, but her aunt, and was now about to put the moves on her <em>mother</em>, all with his girlfriend’s blessing!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Summer was practically naked and splayed out before him, her legs spread wide, her face and arms still wrapped up in her top, leaving her large breasts bare and in the open, rising and falling quickly as Summer breathed rapidly, her nipples taut and begging for attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite her wiggling, Jaune could <em>see</em> she was wanting this, her core was utterly soaked, streams of her fluids staining her thighs and adding to the already large wet spot on the sheets. He hummed, reaching up and trailing his hands across her shoulders and collarbone, hearing Summer’s breath hitch as goosebumps formed on her upper chest, her nipples seemingly getting even <em>harder</em> as his fingers roamed her upper body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could hear Summer’s breaths getting faster as his hands moved closer to her breasts, the large mounds practically <em>bouncing</em> before his eyes. His hands slid down her chest, nearing her breasts-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-only to move to the sides, ghosting over the sides of her breasts, ignoring the main part of the mass completely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A keening, pleading sound, slightly muffled, emerged from the fabric of the shirt, Summer arching her back up to present her breasts in offering, wanting actual touch and to feel good. Jaune couldn’t help but chuckle softly under his breath as his hands roamed down her sides, sliding down to the rounded swell of her hips, his thumbs brushing the soft skin of them, before dipping lower sliding along her thighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven and Ruby both watched with fascinated looks as Jaune slowly teased Summer, making the elder Rose quiver and shake on the bed before him. Raven in particular was feeling a bit hot under the collar, remembering vividly times when she and Summer were both taken to bed by Taiyang at the same time. Maybe they could reenact one of those nights sometime? She rubbed her thighs together as she watched Jaune spread Summer’s thighs wide, giving her a perfect view of the woman’s dripping core for her scroll. This was already looking to be a great video, and it hadn’t even started yet!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Summer breathed heavily; with her eyes still covered by her shirt, she didn’t know <em>what</em> was going to happen next, but that only made it better in her opinion! She knew that she was splayed open, that her body was being seen by <em>everyone</em>, even her own <em>daughter</em>-her pussy twitched, squirting out a bit of her juices onto the bedding. She felt her thighs being spread open further, making her breaths come faster out of her mouth, wondering if, <em>hoping</em>, that she was going to get eaten out, only for a gratified moan to spill from her lips as she felt Jaune’s warm, strong hands cup her heavy, aching breasts. It had been too long…too long since she had felt another person’s touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She tilted her head back and to the side as Jaune began kissing his way down the column of her neck and along her collarbone. She wiggled in place, her breasts slapping against those warm palms, the slightly rough skin sending sparks of pleasure through her body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She heard a soft, almost breezy chuckle, before she squeaked, eyes widening behind her shirt as she felt one of her nipples being sucked into a warm mouth, a wet tongue rubbing the sensitive nub, making her moan shakily, before she gasped as Jaune <em>sucked</em>, making her arch upwards, cheeks burning as she felt her secret shame let down, her breast squirting milk out and into Jaune’s mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A mortified sound escaped her lips as Jaune paused in place, all sorts of scenarios going through her mind, from Jaune jumping back and the mood being ruined, to-she groaned in pleasure as he sucked again, harder and faster, beginning to drain her breast dry of her offering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaune was surprised that Summer’s tits were full of milk, thin streams of pure sweetness coating his tongue, but he took it in stride. It was tasty after all. He sucked and drank down her milk eagerly, mind already fantasizing about having more. But as tasty as it was, he knew Summer couldn’t cum from her breasts alone, so he detached, licking his lips of the milky residue clinging to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pressing kisses along her breasts, teasing the other that he hadn’t drunk from, licking, nipping,<em> worshiping</em> all the skin of her large breasts, leaving her nipples alone and Summer obviously desperate for more stimulation from the amount of squirming she was doing, Jaune began to kiss his way downwards, trailing along her firm belly, tongue flicking out and dipping into her navel, getting a squeak from the red-tipped brunette, her stomach twitching and thighs bunching up next to his sides from the sensation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kissing the line of flesh below her navel, Jaune took a deep breath of Summer’s sweet musk, his cock throbbing as he found himself only getting hornier. He smirked up at the woman, who’s head was still tangled in her shirt. He wondered how she would react to him eating her out, if sucking her breasts caused such a reaction…</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Summer didn’t know what was coming next. I mean, she <em>did</em> know what Jaune was going to do to her next, but she didn’t know how he was going to do it. All she could do was quiver in anticipation, her arousal almost a living thing in her body. She felt Jaune settling between her spread thighs, resting her legs over his shoulders before-<em>“AaaaAAAAHhhhhnnnNNN!”</em> Summer released a strangled, muffled sound, a mix between a moan, a whimper, and a scream, as she felt Jaune’s tongue <em>glide</em> over her soaking pussy, starting out completely flat against it, pulling up as he moved upwards until only the very tip still touched her, circling around and flicking her clit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her thighs bunched and her hips bucked upwards towards his face, but all that did was get Jaune’s large warm hands to grab her ass and squeeze her bubbly flesh, making her cheeks burn from embarrassment, before she cried out again, chest arcing as Jaune began to eat her out with a skill that told her he had done this a <em>lot</em> before. A low wail bubbled up from her chest as she shamefully came in seemingly no time at all, squirting hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaune hummed as he licked all over Summer’s core, tasting the sweetness she offered. His cock throbbed, leaking precum on the sheets, but he ignored it as he circled and flicked the clit with the tip of his tongue, just like he had been taught. Loud slurps and licking sounds came from around him, which in any other instance would be terribly embarrassing, but in this case only made it better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was surprised when Summer came very quickly, her thighs bunching and trapping his head against her core (like he would ever mind that) and squirting hard, smearing her juices over his face. But then again, that was how he knew he had done it right. If your face wasn’t sticky, you hadn’t done enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruby stared at her boyfriend making her mom squeal, shake and tremble, her own core clenching as a wave of arousal flowed through her, a suffusing heat that made her want more from him. Glancing over at her aunt, she saw that Raven was blushing just as darkly as she no doubt was, recording everything that was happening on her scroll.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glancing down, Ruby’s eyes widened and she froze as she saw globs of her boyfriend’s cum oozing down her aunt’s toned thighs. Her mouth watered as she remembered the salty sweet taste coating her tongue, and before she knew it was happening, she was on her hands and knees, crawling between her aunt’s slightly spread legs. She placed her hands on her aunt’s outer thighs, finally bringing her attention down to her, despite the fact she was still recording. “Ruby? What are you-” Raven inhaled sharply as Ruby licked a swath up her inner thigh, removing Jaune’s cum from the line down her thigh, swirling it around in her mouth, and swallowing, before repeating on Raven’s other thigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruby hummed low, looking at the thick cum seeping out of her wide eyed aunt’s slit, leaning up and giving the wet flesh a long lick, taking the cum clinging to them away, leaving her clean and free of her boyfriend’s cum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leaning back, she licked her lips and turned back to see watch her boyfriend play with her mother, glad that she hadn’t missed too much, seeing him rise up and lick his lips, no doubt cleaning them of her mom’s flavor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Above Ruby, Raven was wondering what the fuck just happened, and why did she want it to happen again?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaune sat up, licking his lips clean of Summer’s flavor (he was already thinking of doing so again, possibly after tasting Ruby to see just how much mother and daughter were alike), his hard cock twitching. He shifted forwards, letting his cock rest on her swollen pussy, smiling as Summer whined, arching her hips up and rubbing herself along the underside of his cock. “Still so needy...even <em>after</em> that orgasm I gave you…” he hummed, reaching up and grabbing the top that still covered Summer’s eyes. He wanted to have eye contact for this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tossing the tank top to the floor besides the bed, Jaune locked eyes with desperate silver ones, smirking as her arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders. He watched them only get more and more desperate as he moved his cock back and forth across soaking folds, feeling his balls getting wet from how much she was dripping onto him. “Hmm, how badly to you want it, Summer?” he asked, reaching up and cupping her face in his hand, stroking her cheek tenderly, watching as the woman instinctively nuzzled into it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Summer hadn’t felt like this in over a <em>decade</em>! Her pussy <em>ached</em>, wanting, <em>needing</em> a cock in it, her womb ached for cum to fill it, splashing against the back and swirling around inside her baby chamber, making her feel like she was about to go nuts! Hearing Jaune’s question, she bucked upwards, crying out, <em>“I need it so bad, Daddy! Please fuck your little girl!”</em> she knew she was blushing darkly, but couldn’t help herself. She <em>needed</em> this. She would have to do something wonderful for Ruby and Jaune in return for this…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shivered as she felt the broad tip of his cock spread her poor, neglected pussy lips apart. She swallowed, steadying herself for what was to come.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaune licked his lips, seeing the anticipation in Summer’s eyes. He knew that the stacked woman was needing this, her pussy was practically gushing in anticipation of being filled. Feeling her outer lips spread as he pushed his cock inwards, he could feel her more delicate lips touching the skin of his tip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hissed softly as he entered her body, slow but steady, easing his way in and opening her up, the blistering heat wrapping around him making him shiver as well. He could feel that he was about an inch from bottoming out, and just decided to…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Thrust! <b>Smack!</b></em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>AAAAHHHHH!”</em> Summer ached, screaming in passion as she felt herself get <em>stretched</em> in ways that hadn’t happened in years, her core convulsing and squeezing around the cock within her body, her pussy trying to coax out every bit of cum from her new lover.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaune chuckled softly. “Wow, you really <em>did</em> need this…” he hummed, watching her blush, the redness on her face making him envision a more physically mature Ruby. And glancing at his girlfriend, watching him fuck her mother with rapt attention, he couldn’t help but make the comparison in his head. Besides larger breasts and butt, Summer looked more like Ruby’s older sister than her mother. That thought made his cock throb within the woman beneath him, making her gasp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Refocusing his attention fully on her, Jaune began to slowly pull back, growling softly as her walls clung greedily to his dick, as though refusing to let it leave. Pulling until just his tip was wrapped within Summer’s warmth, he let himself <em>fall</em> inside her. <em><b>Clap!</b></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>EEP!”</em> Summer squeaked, doing her best to get air as Jaune filled her up with his cock again, his hips slamming against her hard. She swung her legs up and wrapped them as best she could around Jaune’s hips, only succeeding in hooking them around his thighs, leaving her clinging to him, but Jaune still being able to go full speed within her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaune growled at the tightness that surrounded him. He would have thought that Summer would be a bit more relaxed after having a baby, but she was as tight as Ruby was the previous night when he first took her virginity. He knew that she wasn’t a virgin, hell, he could see her dildo at the corner of the bed, showing that it wasn’t like she hadn’t been playing with herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feeling Summer’s legs wrap around him, Jaune smirked, leaning down and kissing the older woman on the lips. “Hang on, Summer…” he figured it was fine to use her given name, considering what they were doing, “It’s going to get intense.” he decided to be nice and give the wonderful woman more of a warning than Raven had, before he began to <em>thrust</em>, hard and fast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! <b>SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!</b></em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaune’s hips moved fast and hard as he pulled his cock out until only his tip remained within her, then <em>slamming</em> himself back in. Summer’s face was frozen, her silver eyes wide, pupils dilated, mouth dropped down and opening in an ‘O’ shape. Small squeaks escaped her mouth every time Jaune bottomed out in her body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven chuckled to herself, having gotten over the shock (more forced the thought away) of Ruby licking her pussy, as she watched Summer’s reaction. <em>‘Just like when Tai made you a beautiful little fuck doll…’</em> she thought, zooming in on the red-tipped brunette’s face as it scrunched up, Raven’s smirk widening as Summer’s head tilted back and she released a wail, bucking upwards into the blonde stud’s cock as he fucked her hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruby watched with rapt attention, her fingers slipping between her thighs and stroking her wet lips. She wiggled, teasing herself as she watched her mother getting fucked into her bed. Looking at her mother’s face as she came, she wondered if she looked similar when she came. Watching as her boyfriend leaned down and licked her mother’s breasts, drawing a pink nipple into his mouth and sucking. She wondered why her mother reacted the way she was, bucking even harder into Jaune, arching up, until her eyes caught a trickle of liquid leaking down the side of her mother’s breast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruby licked her lips unconsciously, realizing that it was <em>milk</em>. She <em>loved</em> milk. She was already imagining latching onto one breast and drinking down the creamy fluid while Jaune was attached to her mother’s other breast, making the more mature woman moan and squirm as she was unable to get away from them and their mouths.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She blinked. What was happening to her? She had never thought this way before. But then, she had never thought she would have the courage to ask Jaune out, either...so maybe she was just opening up to new things?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaune swallowed the milk in his mouth, feeling Summer tighten around him brutally as she came, wailing. He slowed himself down; he knew that he wasn’t going to cum anytime soon, but the orgasm she had practically strangled his cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slowed more, rocking gently back and forth, staring into Summer’s beautiful silver eyes. While he wasn’t anywhere near cumming yet, he wanted to let Summer ease down a bit before he accidentally broke her. That was <em>not</em> something he wanted to do with Ruby’s mom by accident.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Continuing to slowly roll his hips back and forth, he watched the buxom woman ease down, wondering if she actually needed to stop, before his eyes widened slightly as her legs wrapped around his hips and with a sudden burst of strength, Summer flipped them over so she was straddling his hips, her plump behind resting on his heavy balls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her hands came down and rested heavily on his six pack, her fingers following the lines of his muscles as she slowly lifted herself up...before dropping down onto his lap with a loud <em><b>clap</b></em>!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both jerked in place, Summer throwing her head back and crying out, fingertips rolling on Jaune’s muscles, nails scraping shallow grooves in his skin. Not enough to damage, but certainly send bolts of sensation through Jaune’s body, making him buck upwards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Said action launched the buxom mother up a few inches, and she fell back down full force onto Jaune’s cock, making her moan and whine. She honestly felt like she was close to cumming again! But she wasn’t going to stop without having this stud blow within her! She wanted to be filled, leak his essence like Raven and Ruby were!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Biting her lower lip, Summer raised and dropped herself continuously, her pussy flexing and twitching as she neared orgasm again. She moved faster and faster, wondering, hoping that Jaune was going to cum soon. She wanted to feel what Ruby and Raven felt!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She bounced up and down, feeling her breasts jiggling wildly, bouncing what must have been so lewdly in front of Jaune’s face, but forcing her eyes open and looking down, she saw Jaune looking up at her in wonder. Her core clenched and she bit her lip. She was going to cum again! Again, and there was no way she was going to be able to stop it!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, as her core began to flex, she felt a throbbing twitch in her core, along with hearing Jaune grunt heavily, bucking upwards into her and grabbing her ass, pulling her down against him. Her eyes rolled up in her head as she felt the heavy balls under her ass pulse, and hot liquid <em>slam</em> into the back of her pussy, forcing its way into her womb from pressure alone...it was the end for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>MMMMMMMMPPPPPPHHHHH~!”</em> Summer threw her head back, arching and presenting her breasts to everyone watching as she almost convulsed on top her her new lover, breathless cries escaping her lips as she rolled her hips onto Jaune’s, feeling burst after burst of thick cum filling her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She moaned, looking down as she was filled with the thick warmth, silver eyes going wide as she saw her normally flat stomach begin to bloat, pushing outwards a bit, like she had overindulged on her favorite cake. She found her eyes closing, finding comfort in the sensation, loving the warmth that filled her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Losing her strength, she slumped forwards, collapsing and shaking on Jaune’s body, whimpering from the mixed feelings of pleasure, desire, thanks, flowing through her. She didn’t know if she could go without this now…</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven felt hot under the collar as she watched Summer cum again, with Jaune cumming as well, filling her up to the brim with his cum. She swore she could see Summer’s belly bloating a bit from the amount of seed the Arc must have shot into her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stopped the video after Summer fell, and quickly sent the video of Summer being fucked to said woman’s scroll. She’d get the video of herself getting fucked later. Despite literally throwing Summer to the wolf that was Jaune Arc, she couldn’t deny that sex had been some of the hottest she had ever had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glancing down as she sensed movement, she saw Ruby stand and make her way towards the bed. Despite herself, her eyes drifted down and she saw the shake and sway of her bubble butt…one she had inherited from Summer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shaking her head violently, she wondered what the hell had happened to her, thinking of her practical <em>niece</em> in such a way, before setting her scroll down and following her towards the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...unnoticed by Raven, she hadn’t just sent the video of Summer getting fucked to her friend’s scroll, she had sent the video to <em>all</em> of their friends on the block.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Summer felt Jaune shift them so she was on her back, and cracked open her eyes as she felt more movement, seeing both Raven and Ruby climbing onto the bed as well. She shuddered as Jaune slowly pulled out of her, her walls clinging to him tightly, not wanting him to leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She whined softly as it emerged with a <em><b>pop</b></em>, leaving her slightly gaping lips empty and the soreness kicking in, globs of his cum pouring out, staining her thighs and sheets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaune slumped to his side and lay next to Summer, Raven on his other side, Ruby on Summer’s other side, the four of them relaxing and content...for a few moments, anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy...what does it take for this thing to go down, Arc?” Raven asked, looking hungrily at his <em>still</em> hard cock, slick with a mixture of his and Summer’s cum. Glancing down, Jaune looked embarrassed. “Too long, honestly...my balls have to be completely empty for it to finally flag...or I just ignore it as best I can until it goes away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruby looked at her boyfriend in shock as Raven tutted. “That won’t do...ignoring your sexual urges isn’t healthy. You need to get that cum out. Let me help…” the wine-eyed woman murmured, sliding down Jaune’s body until she reached his cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Staring at it, she licked her lips, before opening her mouth and taking the large scepter of flesh into her mouth, bobbing her head and cleaning it of the arousal that coated it slowly, staring up at him with a smug look. It may have been a while since she was able to use her oral talents to their fullest extent, but from the look on Jaune’s face, she still had it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaune groaned as he looked down at the smug woman, before looking back to his girlfriend over her mother’s chest. Watching, she leaned over and they shared a kiss, both of them were close enough to Summer’s chest that they felt her hard little nipples brushing against their cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Breaking away, both shared a little smirk, and twisting their heads, each captured one of Summer’s nipples in their mouths, licking, nibbling, <em>sucking</em> on the taut little buds, making the mature woman gasp and tremble beneath them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Summer gasped and arched, wondering where <em>this</em> had come from. <em>Why</em> was Ruby sucking on her breasts like she did as a baby!? Why-<em>“Oooooooohhhhhhh~”</em> she whimpered as her milk let down once more, her cheeks burning as both her lover and her daughter drank from her, swallowing her initial offering before sucking harder for more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A squeak was ripped from her lips as her clit was rubbed, before the fingers drifted downwards, rubbing her lips and the sticky cum that was still dribbling from them. Glancing down, she felt a keen forming in her chest as she saw it was <em>Ruby’s</em> hand between her thighs, playing with her. Why was her baby doing this? Why was it...why was it turning her <em>on</em> so much!?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruby suckled eagerly at her mother’s breast, loving the taste of her milk. She never knew that her mom still lactated! And so much tasty milk, too! It almost wasn’t fair! She also got so much of Jaune’s cum in her. She couldn’t let that go to waste, either!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaune moaned as he sucked on Summer’s heavy breast, swallowing mouthfuls of the creamy milk, while his sensitive cock was attacked by a warm mouth and devilishly skilled tongue, which slowly moved this way and that on his cock, sliding up and down, circling the head while skilled hands tugged and toyed with his balls. Despite having cum what felt like only seconds ago (in reality he knew it was well over five minutes at this point), the blonde could tell he wasn’t far away from cumming again...and from the teasing that Raven was doing, it was going to be an even bigger load than he had pumped into Summer!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she drained her mother’s breast dry, Ruby sucked a bit more, hoping more milk would come out, although it was in vain. Removing her mouth from her mother’s breast, she licked her lips, raising her hand to her face, and began happily licking her cum slick fingers of Jaune’s seed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking at her boyfriend’s face, she squeaked in interest, recognizing that he was close to an orgasm. <em>“Ooo! Auntie, stop for a minute! I have an idea!”</em> she squeaked, seeing her aunt and boyfriend giving her interested looks, and <em>feeling</em> her mother’s gaze upon her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly pulling the log of cock out of her mouth, Raven sucked on the head for a long moment before letting it fall out with a loud <em>pop</em>. “What is it, Little Rose?” she asked, wondering why she had stopped her from sucking on this magnificent piece of meat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come up beside us, Auntie; Jaune, you get in aunt Raven’s place.” the pair shifted, both curious as to what Ruby had in mind. Soon enough, Jaune was sitting before all three of them, Ruby slipping between her mother and aunt in what had been Jaune’s place a moment ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Staring intently at Jaune’s cock, Ruby licked her lips. “Show us, Jaune...cum for us…” she murmured, getting blushes from her mother and aunt, watching the hard cock twitch before them, dripping precum onto the sheets in a thick strand. “Stroke it…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaune found himself blushing, despite everything that they had been doing, as the three women stared intently at his dick. Rather than shrink from all the attention, Jaune’s cock only got <em>harder</em>, flicking thick strands of his precum on the bed, going as far as to hit Ruby’s thighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Jaune cupped his saliva slick cock and began to stroke it. His hand was a very poor substitute for the hot mouths and silken cores he had been inside within the past twenty four hours, but he knew his own sensitive spots, and used that to his advantage. His free hand came up and massaged his balls as he pumped harder and faster, feeling precum ooze from his tip and slicken his hand and cock up, making his glide faster and smoother. He found himself breathing harder, knowing that his end was almost upon him, the trio of women having driven him to the brink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruby watched eagerly; she knew that Jaune could cum a lot, but she wanted to <em>see</em> it, being unable to tell how much he truly could cum. She licked her lips upon seeing Jaune’s face tighten up a bit, knowing that he was about to cum, and cum <em>hard</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was right, as Jaune bucked into his hand with a heady groan, his cock throbbing in his palm as the tip seemed to swell, before all three cried out as hot cum sprayed from the tip in powerful jets, coating them, their thighs, their bellies, their breasts, even an errant shot here and there at their faces, in the musky smelling fluid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruby immediately acted, cleaning her face and breasts off of cum, bringing the slick digits to her mouth and eagerly licking them clean, enjoying the sweet-salty taste.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven and Summer were amazed at how much Jaune had managed to cum, even after fucking Ruby before they talked, Raven, <em>then</em> Summer! And he <em>still</em> looked like he was raring to go!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both jolted as Ruby zipped forwards, rose petals in her wake, a slick noise filling their ears as Ruby reappeared, sitting on Jaune’s lap, speared on his cock again. Her back was towards them, her head tilted up and pressing kisses against Jaune’s jaw and lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wiping her face clean, Summer cleared her throat, her face flushing as her daughter began to bounce on top of Jaune, her rear jiggling as she moved herself up and down. <em>“She definitely inherited your ass, Sum.”</em> a throaty whisper made Summer only blush darker, glancing to the side to see a smirking Raven, with a streak of cum on her cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pouted, she wasn’t going to be the only one teased! Quickly leaning forwards, she extended her tongue out and <em>licked</em> the strand of cum from her oldest female friend’s face, her tongue assaulted by the mix of the tang of Raven’s sweat and Jaune’s salty-sweet seed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pulling back, she was happy to see a blush on Raven’s face, the other woman having obviously not expected that. Giving her a smile, she turned back to her daughter and her boyfriend, her blush renewing itself as she watched her daughter bounce eagerly, completely forgetting that she and Raven were there as she wiggled and rocked on top of her boyfriend’s thick cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Summer cleared her throat. “Sh-shall we have breakfast? I know none of us have eaten yet.” <em>‘Unless you count cum.’</em> a sultry part of her mind whispered. As she expected, she was ignored by the moaning form of Ruby (although she couldn’t exactly <em>blame</em> her daughter...after all, when that cock was in her, that was the <em>only</em> thing she was focused on!), Jaune looked at her and managed to nod. “S-Sounds g-good, Ms. Rose.” he managed to croak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pouted. “Sweetie, call me Summer. After what we just did, I think you’re allowed that!” she chuckled, seeing Jaune’s blush deepen followed by him giving her a nod.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The four slowly slipped off of the bed, Raven and Summer first, followed by Jaune carefully slipping off the bed and standing straight, his hands coming down and grabbing Ruby by her rear end. Ruby’s arms and legs wrapped around him, giving the two mothers the oddest mental image of Ruby as a red-tipped brunette koala, before they began walking to the kitchen, Ruby’s moans and whimpers echoing through the hallway as they did, slick noises filling their ears as they heard her lifting and dropping herself down, muted claps being heard as well as their hips collided.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally reaching the kitchen, Summer grabbed her apron and made her way to the fridge to see what she would make for them, while Raven grabbed a robe and threw it on, both bothering to tie it, because in her own words, “He’s seen everything, no point in covering it all up...sides, you got your ass out so he can see it, Sum.” Cue radiant blush from the elder Rose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Hmm, hah, yeah…”</em> Ruby whined as she bounced on her wonderful boyfriend’s lap, his arms holding her tenderly around the waist, his long, thick cock reaching everything inside her, taking care of the burning arousal with each bounce she made. All that was left was for him to fill her up again. She wouldn’t lie, she <em>loved</em> watching her mom and auntie come undone by Jaune’s dick, seeing them cum and cum and <em>cum</em>-she shuddered as she came, clenching hard around Jaune’s cock, wiggling on top of him several long moments, before relaxing and slumping against him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hummed happily as Jaune rubbed her back, bucking his hips just a bit to keep her on edge, loving the feel of him inside her. She pressed kisses to his chest as she began to bounce again. She knew that Jaune hadn’t cum yet, and what kind of girlfriend would she be to ignore his needs? Especially when his need was currently hard and twitching inside her?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruby started bouncing again, far more intense this time, her only intent and desire being to get Jaune off, her hips slapping loudly against his, moans spilling from her mouth as she could no longer muffle them or hold them down. <em>“Hah...Jaune!”</em> she moaned, knowing that her mom and aunt were watching, but unable to care as she came closer and closer to the edge once more, the throbbing she could feel within her telling that Jaune would be cumming hard...and soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking up into Jaune’s eyes, her hips blurred a bit as she activated her semblance, hips going super speed before she slammed down onto his hips, crying out and whining as she came explosively, squirting on Jaune’s hips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wasn’t alone in orgasm though, the heady groan and squeeze around her, as well as the thick pulsing heat filling her core, telling her Jaune had cum as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both Summer and Raven watched with blushes, unable to believe that Ruby had been so focused on sex that she failed to notice that Summer had cooked an entire breakfast and set the table during the time they had been fucking. Seeing them cum, though, brought a bit of relief. Maybe now things would be calmer...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>What the fuck!?”</em> Summer, Raven, and Jaune froze, looking up to see a stunned silent Cinder Fall standing in the doorway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All five stared at one another, no one saying a word, the only sounds being the muted squirting of Jaune’s cock as it pumped Ruby’s core with another thick load of cum. Well, Cinder, Jaune, Raven, and Summer stared at one another, Ruby’s face was buried in Jaune’s chest as she wiggled and squealed, her butt shaking as she came on top of her boyfriend, squirming as she was filled full with his load.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cinder’s eyes were wide as she took in the scene. Summer was naked save for a thin apron that did little to hide her curvaceous figure, small points pressing against the front showing that her nipples were quite hard. Her cheeks were bright red as she turned to make sure her backside wasn’t visible (although Cinder had already gotten a good look).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raven was flushed as well, looking at her sternly...although the intimidation would probably be far more effective if she wore more than an open robe that showcased most of her breasts...and some panties. Raven’s spread legs were giving her <em>quite</em> the view...including a bit of white seeping out from between it and onto the wooden seat of the kitchen chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The stars of the show she had little real view of, since Ruby was sitting on Jaune’s lap and had her face buried in his chest, giving her pretty much a view of only they younger girl’s bare back and surprisingly bubbly ass. Underneath it, however…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cinder felt her cheeks burn as she watched Jaune’s balls, the heavy plum sized spheres that they were, as they pulsed, raising and lowering, her ears almost catching the squirting sound as his cum rocketed from those massive churning tanks up into the squealing and squirming Ruby, cum leaking out from between them and dripping down onto Jaune’s balls as they hung beneath, the creamy liquid slowly going around the orbs before dripping down onto the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaune was staring at her in shock, his bright blue eyes staring at her golden ones. He had a dark flush to his cheeks and neck, but she didn’t know if that was because of the sex or because of being caught so blatantly by her walking in to pick up Ruby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As his orgasm ended, Cinder found her ability to speak again. However, rather than apologizing and stepping back out, her snark came back with a vengeance. “An orgy? And you didn’t invite <em>me?</em> I’m hurt, Ruby! You <em>know</em> I like him too...but seriously, can I get in on this?” she looked down at herself, seeing her crimson tube top that strained against her ample bosom and jean shorts that clung to her hips and rear snugly. “I feel <em>seriously</em> overdressed...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Any other time, Cinder would be mortified to find that she had spoken so brazenly, but <em>damn it</em>, her toys weren’t doing much for her anymore, and Jaune, her crush for <em>forever</em>, was right here. It was obvious Ruby was sharing the love anyway, seeing as both Summer and Raven had a sex glow about them, so maybe there was a chance?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruby calmed down finally from her sex high, looking up at her boyfriend, her <em>lover</em>, and kissing him sweetly on the lips, before finally turning to see Cinder staring at them. She blinked and stared for a long moment, before blushing as she realized that she had come to pick her up. <em>“Cinder! Ohmygosh! Sorry for forgetting! I was…”</em> she blushed as she shifted a bit, reminding herself that she was <em>still</em> impaled on Jaune’s cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...busy getting fucked senseless?” Cinder finished for her, a smirk on her face, getting a sheepish look from Ruby, who nodded. “Anyway, <em>seriously</em>, can I get some of that? It looks like he’s still raring to go...and you <em>do</em> know I like him, too…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cinder couldn’t help but roll her eyes a bit when Jaune blinked and stared at nothing, as though the concept of someone liking him was alien. As Winter and Weiss would say, that heartwarming dolt. Unlike most guys, he didn’t think overly highly of himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruby hummed, rolling over Cinder’s request in her head. Well, it wasn’t like she hadn’t gotten off watching Jaune claim her mom and aunt, making them writhe and cum and filling them with his thick, potent seed…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She licked her lips. “If Jaune’s interested...I...I don’t mind…” she said softly, getting shocked looks from her lover, her mother, and her aunt, but an eager looking one from Cinder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Really?!”</em> Cinder, Jaune, Summer, and Raven all exclaimed, Cinder eagerly, the other three in shock. Ruby turned to Jaune and kissed him sweetly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jaune, remember when I told you how hot it was to watch you fuck my mom and aunt?” Ruby ignored her mother’s chiding of <em>“Language!”</em> and stared him in the eyes. “I know you might find it odd, but there are other girls who like you, just like I do, like mom does, like Auntie does...it would be cruel not to let them be with you, too…” never mind how utterly <em>wet</em> she got thinking about Jaune taking those girls and making them drooling messes like she, her mom, and her aunt all were. She knew Jaune could feel the way her pussy was quivering, how turned on it made her…</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaune swallowed, looking at his girlfriend, then at the eager Cinder, then back to Ruby, who was also looking eager, although in a slightly different manner. “If...if you’re <em>sure</em>, Ruby, I...I guess so?” he was silently wondering what the absolute <em>fuck</em> was going on here, but from the way both Ruby and Cinder’s faces lit up, he had said the right thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What he wasn’t prepared for was Cinder walking fully into the room and beginning to shed her clothes, her shirt being pulled off and tossed to the side, revealing the crimson bra she was wearing. Her jeans followed next, revealing a pair of matching crimson bikini panties that framed her lips nicely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stepping forwards, Cinder flipped her hair over her shoulder, and hooked a single finger into the side of her panties, tugging it down a bit and exposing her hip. “Well, Jaune~?” she purred, leaning forward and letting her cleavage show. “Are you ready for me~?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaune swallowed hard, but smirked. “I think I can handle you...the question is...are you ready for <em>me?”</em> he growled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cinder licked her lips, her eyes eager. “Only time will tell~”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>